Wind Beneath my Wings
by Veranda
Summary: Tai's thoughts on how he really feels about Matt not like THAT... A songfic. Please R&R.


Wind Beneath my Wings  
  
A/n: Hello and welcome to day 2 of my 7-day countdown to my one-year anniversary at ff.net. New fic every day, new dedication every day…etc. This fic started out as an attempt at Taito (which I have discovered I CANNOT write to save my life). It's sort-of Taito, but mostly just a friendship fic. I REALLY need reviews on this one, guys! I only got ONE review on the fic I posted yesterday (No Greater Love, Chapter 1) and I am feeling very dejected. Please, just humor me.  
  
Dedication: This fic is for Innosence! The slightly-insane Digimon author I have come to know over the…er…year. Now, everyone PLEASE go read her Golden Eye fic (an author fic I myself am featured in…...hehe) and pester her until she continues it! So THERE Inno…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song Wing Beneath my Wings.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Tai's POV  
  
Have you ever met anyone who you're sure has effected you life in more ways than should be humanly possible? Yeah? Me too. He's one of my best friends, and at times...one of my worst enemies. Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Everyone who knows the two of us expects either the best or the worst when we're within earshot of eachother. A lot of the time, they end up with the worst.  
  
Matt and I have been known to get into several fights, some being more serious than others. And when I say serious…I mean it in the most literal sense of the word. How many best friends do you know who have actually tried to KILL eachother at one point or another? You won't meet many, I assure you.  
  
But you know, I'm surprised Matt puts up with me at all after all that's happened. You see, he and I are part of a team called the Digidestined. No…don't bother trying to remember if you've heard of us before, because it's likely that you haven't.  
  
Anyways, back to my story. It just so happened that everyone else on the team thought I would make a good leader, so, here I am. Leader of the digidestined. However, there's always been ONE person who's disagreed with my position. That would be Matt. He doesn't come right out and say that he doesn't think I deserve the job……often……but we all know he feels that way.  
  
Despite all that, he sits back and lets me take all the credit. That's what I admire most about Matt. Even though he doesn't think I know what I'm doing half the time, he still lets me do it. I get all the glory, and he gets…to follow orders. Sometimes I wonder if it bothers him as much as it would bother me.  
  
~*:~*:~  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow  
To never have sunlight on your face  
You were content to let me shine  
That's your way  
You always walked a step behind  
  
~*:~*:~  
  
Sometimes I think that Matt would make a better leader than me. Oh God, please don't tell him I said that! It's just that, he's always been so calm and in control. He never loses it in a tough situation. I, on the other hand, tend to run into things headfirst, without thinking. I'm afraid that someday I'm going to make a mistake and get someone killed. I'll bet Matt would never make a mistake like that.  
  
I sort-of feel bad about getting credit for so much. I mean, Matt has done as much, if not more, than I have. Believe it or not, he was the first person to say I should be put in charge. He's the one who keeps us smiling in the darkest times, and pulls through for us when it seems all hope is lost. Of course, he's also the one who occasionally takes it upon himself to beat some sense into me…  
  
Seriously though, I don't think anyone realizes how much Matt has really done for all of us.  
  
~*:~*:~  
  
So I was the one with all the glory  
While you were the one with all the strength  
Beautiful face without a name  
For so long  
Beautiful smile to hide the pain  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
And everything I would like to be  
And I can fly higher than an eagle  
You are the wind beneath my wings  
  
~*:~*:~  
  
Matt will probably never know how grateful I am to him for everything. In fact, he probably thinks exactly the opposite. I always made things hard for him. Fighting with him, arguing, going out of my way to irritate him in any way possible. I've been anything BUT a good friend to him.  
  
I wish I could tell him somehow that I really DO appreciate him, as well as everything he's given up to help me out. He'll most likely never know, though, because I just can't find the words to tell him.  
  
~*:~*:~  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
But I've got it all here in my heart  
I want you to know I know the truth  
I would be nothing without you  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be  
I could fly higher than an eagle  
You are the wind beneath my wings  
  
~*:~*:~  
  
I would never have survived all that time in the Digiworld if it weren't for Matt. He's stopped me from making some stupid decisions, and he saved my life during the battle against Piedmon. So, even though it seems I hate him, and even though it seems I'd be better off without him around…I don't. And I wouldn't. Maybe that goes without saying, and maybe Matt knows it…just like I do. Even if he does, there's just one thing I need to say to him.  
  
Thank you for everything, Matt. I never could have done it without you.  
  
~*:~*:~  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be  
Oh, and I…  
I could fly higher that an eagle  
You are the wind beneath my wings  
The wing beneath my wings…  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
a/n: O-tay then! Please review and tell me what you thought, because I really put a lot of work into this fic. And don't forget to come back tomorrow and check out another new fic! There're still 5 more to go in my little Digi-thon!! 


End file.
